Conviction
by FantasticalMusical
Summary: The boys have a conversation during Jus in Bello 3x12. In this story they've almost always have had feelings for each, but just recently decided to act on them. Takes place in jail after Henriksen taunts them & before Steven Groves shows up.


Henriksen's really going to enjoy this.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?"

Sam and Dean try to play it cool. When someone holds you prisoner, even if they're a confused good guy, you never let them see you sweat. Sam's plan is to stay put in his slouch against the wall and, more importantly, to stay quiet. Sam has always had more of a level head than Dean, and knows better than to actually engage in this pointless conversation. Dean, on the other hand, just can't help himself.

"I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or lobster? What the hell, surf and turf! I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way."

"Now, that's funny."

For Sam it truly is, though of course he doesn't show it. He refuses to give Henriksen anymore than the quick glance here and there. Oh, but if he only knew.

It took the boys so long to come to terms with the more than brotherly love between them. It wasn't something either easily accepted at all. For years, they fought it tooth and nail. For starters, neither believed they deserved love from the other. Incest was nothing compared to their deeply ingrained insecurities.

Plus, Dean didn't want to pressure or warp Sam in any way. He knew Sam looked up to him, but could never really understand why. Regardless, he refused to ever take advantage of that. Dean was never going to chance hurting Sam. He had one job and that was to keep Sam safe, even from himself.

For Sam, if they did act on it and their dad found out, it would destroy Dean. Destroy him. Sam could never be a part of that. But that was then and this is now. Then, Sam was scared of their father's reaction, Dean's rejection, and risking the close relationship they already had. Now, he was just scared of losing Dean. Even now, who cares if they go to prison for the rest of their lives? As long as they go together he'll be fine.

But Sam's sure it won't come to that, and Dean's next comments make it clear that he feels the same.

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart, but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super-maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell that, between you and me… is probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?"

These words do gnaw at the boys a bit. Maybe it will come to that after all.

"Take a good look at Sam – you two will never see each other again."

Never see each other again?! Sam keeps his cool on the outside, but inside he's about to break.

Dean, while upset, isn't as rattled as Sam, because as far as he's concerned it's not a possibility. That just can't happen, end of story. Those words, in that order, directed at them, just don't make any sense.

"Aw. Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it." Dean is starting to get sick over this whole situation. They've faced ghosts, witches, monsters, and demons, but it's a human with a badge that's their biggest threat.

"You got the wrong guys."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality."

At this, without a thought, Sam's able to put his panic aside and move to join his brother. He gathers all of the self-control he has to keep from marching over to the bars and spitting in this guy's face. As for Dean? Now he's rattled.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer."

Sam then looks up towards the sounds and light of a helicopter landing outside. Dean however, can't look away from Henriksen. For a moment he forgets that it's wrong to kill humans, as he imagines all the different ways he could end him.

"And now I have two less to worry about." Henriksen smiles as he tauntingly taps his watch. "Mm. It's surf and turf time." He begins to laugh as he walks away.

Dean is relieved for the break to recoup mentally and already starts to form a plan, whereas Sam is doing everything he can not to fall apart. Sam stares off with a blank look on his face. The helicopter is here. They're going to be taken away. Separately. At any moment they're going to take Dean away. Sam was just finally starting to get over his Groundhog Day experience, and now he's going to lose Dean all over again. He's going to lose Dean and there's nothing he can do about it.

As soon as Dean looks over he can tell Sammy's in the middle of a quiet meltdown. He reaches out to him, careful not to hurt him with the chains, and turns Sammy's head to face him.

"Hey, Sammy look at me. Look at me! It's going to be ok. I promise." At this Sammy loses it.

"Dean. I can't lose you. I can't! I can't!"

"YOU WON'T!" Chains be damned as Dean pulls a shaky Sammy into his arms.

"Sammy, I can't explain it, but please just trust me when I say this. You will see me again! I don't know how I know this…I've never had a vision or anything like that…but…I _know_ it Sammy. I know it in my bones. You and me? We're forever."

Sam has no idea what Dean's talking about. He sounds so sure. How can he be so sure?! He moves back so they can talk face to face, but makes sure to keep a grasp on Dean. With each hand he grabs a fistful of Dean's shirt, like if he just holds on hard enough they won't be able to take Dean away.

"Dean, I've already lost you before! And it's going to happen again. Look around! It's happening right now!" Why is he the only one who realizes this?! Why isn't Dean losing it as well?!

"Oh, Sammy. Stanford? Near death comas? Mystery spots, hellhounds, prison? These are all temporary. In the end, you and I will be together again and then forever. If we're ever not together, then it's just not the end yet."

Dean gives him a small smile and his words do work to calm Sam. It is quite a comforting thought. Sam allows himself to imagine forever with Dean and of course it brings a smile to his face as well. His grips even loosen a bit. But there's still something that bothers Sam.

"Dean, you've _never_ talked like this before. I mean…it's just..where is this coming from? I just don't get it. You've never even believed in angels, but now you believe in heaven?"

Dean leans forward and gives Sam a long, deep, and loving kiss; any worries Sam had just melt away.

As Dean pulls back he says, "I believe in us."

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:** Awesome? Awful? Either way, please let me know :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
